Of Ultraman Crazed Mechanics and Lollipop Addicts
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: A sequel to "Of Spanners and Pipes" c: Shoichi and Spanner are back with one more random/crackish moment in this one-shot! Did you say, Ultraman? ; R&R!


**I'm going, MUFUFUFUFUFU! I made an unplanned sequel to Of Spanners and Pipes! ^^ Haha, this is sort of crackish and random, since I'm trying to lay off of updating KD-T for two weeks :O TWO WHOLE WEEKS!**

**Anyway, I suggest you read "Of Spanners and Pipes" before this to get a feel of what happened before :O Enjoy~!**

Of Ultraman Crazed Mechanics and Lollipop Addicts

Shoichi suppresses a sigh as he restarts his tablet, a catchy theme song he's grown accustomed to the regular start ups. He looks away, hiding the screen of his tablet as an egg-shaped headed hero appears in a red and silver jumpsuit, defeating monsters from the distant universe.

After waking up and checking on his tablet a couple of weeks ago, Shoichi soon realizes that Spanner had somehow remodeled his tablet to play the Ultraman theme song video whenever it is restarted. After the video, an eerie picture of a murky underground base appears on the screen, much to Shoichi's chagrin. It makes his stomach twist painfully whenever he looks at it.

His petite frame jolts as the train bumps harshly, causing him to fall onto a woman beside him and causing a domino effect. Some of the passengers jump out their seats, ramming into the standing ones, causing another major domino effect. Soon, every passenger is down, some on their faces while others on their sides and backs.

**"Station XS, Station XS."**

The doors slide open, and Shoichi squeezes through before he gets caught into more trouble. He clutches his tablet close to his chest, only to find that it isn't in his arms. Cold sweat trickles down his neck as he turns around, spying his bright red tablet on the floor amongst the throng of fallen passengers.

Shoichi is baffled when his view of the inside of the train is narrowing, but soon realizes that the doors are closing. He shrieks internally and sprints for the train, ignoring the cries of the passerby he runs into and the warning of not to overstep the yellow line. However, Shoichi is one and a half seconds too late. The train has begun on its journey to the next prefecture.

He can only run alongside the train, staring at his tablet forlornly as the other passengers ignore him. He runs into many people, tripping over his feet multiple times, but he does not falter. That is, until the train speeds up.

Shoichi pants, his breaths labored, as his oxygen deprived lungs gulp air greedily. He clutches his abdomen as his knees give out from under him, his stomach twisting in knots. _His notes for his summer engineering classes are gone, going on its journey to wherever it goes!_ Shoichi cringes at the image of his engineering master's response to his carelessness.

"Yo, looking for this?"

Green eyes peer up through the thick rimmed spectacles, widening fractionally at the object in the stranger's hand. Shoichi stands up abruptly, snatching the tablet from the tall stranger's hand as he checks it all over. He then bows, apologizing for being rude. He opens his mouth to thank the stranger, only to have an odd object stuffed into his mouth and a minty flavor invading his taste buds.

"Ghahi? (Nani?)"

His tablet tucked under his arm, he pulls the object out, revealing an oddly shaped, transparent lollipop. _He's seen this shape before..._ Then it clicks! A grin pulls at his lips as the blond hair with a single curl, and the greenish overalls becomes familiar to him.

"Spanner-san!"

In an out of character moment, Shoichi glomps the blond in a tight hug. He nuzzles into said blond's chest, feeling lean muscles under the overalls, as Spanner catches the falling tablet with a flex of his arm. Spanner sighs in a good-natured yet deadpan manner at the redhead, somewhat used to his cluttered ways.

When Shoichi realizes what he's done, he releases his grip from around the blond's waist and jumps back, a bright crimson decorating his face. He stutters incoherent apologies as he plays with the hem of his loose, striped T-shirt. A pat on the head brings him out of his stuttering.

"Hn, still the same, I see."

Another minty lollipop is pushed past the folds of Shoichi's pursed lips and Shoichi realizes he had dropped the lollipop from before. He bows at Spanner, taking his tablet back, and thanks him for the umpteenth time this evening. A question he's been wanting to ask comes to mind.

"A-ano, Spanner-san... Why did you put the Ultraman theme song video into my tablet?"

Spanner raises an eyebrow, his face not giving anything away save for the raise of his eyebrow. His mouth moves as he licks and savors his lollipop, as if thinking up an answer. He then mumbles something, Shoichi only managing to catch "cool" and "Japanese".

"What? Could you repeat that, Spanner-san?"

"I put it there because the Japanese are cool and creative to have thought it up."

Shoichi chuckles softly at the mechanic's answer. He's an oddball, that's for sure. Spanner's lips pull to a side, mimicking a pout.

"How can you not like it when he goes all like this..." Spanner stretches his long arms, pointing one to his right and bending one to the same direction, and bending his long legs, "... or when he goes all "sch-shing"?" Spanner does the infamous finisher move, his arms forming a cross.

Shoichi bursts out in a fit of laughter, clutching his tablet close to his abdomen. It was funny when he watched Ultraman doing that as he grew out of his superhero phase throughout his teenage years, but watching Spanner do it with his awkwardly long limbs and professional poker face is definitely funnier!

Another stick of lollipop is shoved into the redhead's mouth as his former lollipop finishes, nearly choking him from the sudden entry. Shoichi wipes the tears away, finally calming down as he sucks on the lollipop. He grins at the blond, chuckling slightly at the lightly pinched face of the mechanic.

"Come on, Mr. Ultraman Fan! Let's get some snacks before we head to my mum's home, yeah?"

"Hn... Did you like the picture of my underground base, Shoichi?"

"EEHH?"

**THE END**

**Well, this is the end of the one-shot! I hope to meet you SpannerxShoichi fans once more, if I ever do another one-shot of this pairing :B Please review! ^^**


End file.
